Traditionally, high throughput and low latency communications in residential or business premises are provided by means of wired communications systems. In case of optical technologies, fiber lines are installed to the residential or business building whereas in the case of electrical technologies, copper lines are installed. Such techniques require significant capital expenditures as installation usually requires underground placement of the copper or fiber cables, the obtaining of permits, and so forth. Hence, network operators have transitioned to wireless communications systems to provide high throughput and low latency communications in residential or business structures. Unlike mobile networks, where the user equipment is nomadic, user equipment in residences or offices are stationary, for instance, desktop computers, televisions, set-up boxes, game consoles, appliances, printers, fax machines, home gateways, wireless local area network (WLAN) access points (APs), and so forth. Technologies that wirelessly provide high throughput and low latency communications to residential or business structures are commonly referred to as fixed wireless services.